Songfics
by slimmmeiske2
Summary: Songfics about the characters of Bdaman! NOW UP: Story of Mie
1. list songfics

**Disclaimer: I don't own the songs or the characters**

Okay I have an idea. I always wanted to make a songfic about Battle B-daman. So I will make a fic. of many characters.

The fics (if you think I could use a better song for a character, then just say it):

Enjyu: Breaking the habit

Bull: When you believe

Bierce: My last breath

Terry: Headstrong

Sly: Runaway

Li: Bring me to life

Wen: A place for my head

Mie: Story of a girl

Armada and Ababa: Let my people go!

Joe: Fight for Freedom

Assado: Playground

Lienna: Ain't no other man

Gray: Lies

Yamato: Zero to Hero

Joshua: Taking over me

Cain: Numb

Karat: Reflection

So what do you think of it?

Plz. Review I will go further with it if I have 3 reviews


	2. Enjyu's breaking the habit

To Jayne: Thanks for your comment. But I didn't see the second season. Sorry!

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song. It's from Linkin Park. And I don't own the characters.**

Breaking the habit

Enjyu tries to forget Cornell.

I looked at the sky. How could I just a minute ago, think about Cornell?

_memories consume_

I walked to the café. "AAAAAAUUUUWWWW!!!!" "Please, Yamato. It's just a scram."

_  
like opening the wound_

"So Enjyu, do you want to eat dinner with us?" Mie asked, when she saw me standing there. "Umm…" "It's just that Terry and I know it, so we can cook dinner."

_  
I'm picking me apart again_

I looked at the people in the room. There was Wen, Li, Gray, Bull, Karat, Lienna, Armada, a yelling Yamato and Tommy. So these are my friends?! I don't even think they like me.

_  
you all assume_

I didn't say anything. I just walked to a seat, where no one was.

_  
I'm safer in my room_

_unless I try to start again_

"I take that as a yes," Mie said and walked into the kitchen. "Hey Gray, what about a b-dabattle?" Yamato said to Gray. "And you think you can win?" asked Gray. "Of course!" "Then bring it on!" "B - DAFIRE!" "I'll show you I'm the number one!"__

_I don't want to be the one_

"Forget that Yamato! I'm the one," Gray said. "Who do you think that is going to win?" Li asked at Wen. "I think Yamato, he has more strength." "But Gray has more control."

_  
the battles always choose_

"Yes! I'm the best!" Yamato screamed. Yamato walked to me and said: "So Enjyu, what about me against you? Doesn't that sounds great?"

_  
cause inside I realize_

"You won't even have a change," I said. "Oh please!" "In other words, NO!"

_  
that I'm the one confused  
_

"Please, please, please, please!" "Why me?" I asked.

_  
I don't know what's worth fighting for_

"Because I am going to bring you down." Everybody glared at Yamato. "Please, please, please, please, please…" "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

_  
or why I have to scream_

"You better should leave him alone," Gray said. "Yeah," I said.

_  
I don't know why I instigate_

"Yeah, I agree with Gray for one time. So leave me alone losers!" I said.

_  
and say what I don't mean_

They wanted to start argue with me, when suddenly Terry and Mie walked in the room and said: "Dinner's ready!"

_  
I don't know how I got this way_

When we were eating, no one said a word to me. Why did I say that again?

_  
I know it's not alright_

I listened to Mie, who was punishing Yamato, for being in the kitchen. "Yamato, how many times do I have to tell? Only when you call Terry Mc Scotty or Lienna Vincent or Mie Delgado, you can enter the kitchen." "But mom, if I change my name in Terry Mc Scotty, can I then go inside the kitchen?" "If you want us dead," I said.

_  
so I'm breaking the habit _

Everybody looked at me. "It's the true," I said. "I mean, we all know Yamato can't cook. "

_I'm breaking the habit tonight  
_

"Oh, so you can cook?" Yamato said angry. "Well, at least, I can do it better than you." "You're crazy!"

_  
clutching my cure_

"Yeah, whatever" I said and walked to the corner of the room. Silence was there. Away from my stupid friends.

_  
I tried to lock the door_

After they were finished with dinner, Lienna came to me. "Would you play a song for me?" she asked blushing. I looked away. Of course, I don't want to play a song on a leaf for her. Why is she asking that? Why is she blushing? "NO!"

_  
I tried to catch my breath again_

She walked with tears to the others. "Why are you crying?" Gray asked to his sis. "Nothing." Wen looked at me and said: "Man, that Enjyu. If he is our friend, why is he so mean?"

_  
I heard much more_

Yeah, why am I so mean to those guys and girls? Why?

_  
than inside before_

Now, it's too late to apology myself.

_  
I have no options left again  
_

Still I walked to them, but I didn't say anything. "What's wrong Enjyu?"

_  
I don't want to be the one_

I looked at Bull. It was the first time I heard him speaking tonight. "Nothing, just a little bit tired and…."

_  
the battles always choose_

"What?" I was just a little bit tired and confused.

_  
cause inside I realize  
that I'm the one confused _

"Come on, tell us," Karat said. It was also the first time I heard her speaking tonight too. "Why?" I asked. __

_I don't know what's worth fighting for_

"Because, we are your friends," Li said. Friends, Cornell. "AAAHHH, GO AWAY!"

_  
or why I have to scream_

"ENJYU! Come back!" they screamed. No I won't come back, not until the demon in myself is gone.

_  
I don't know why I instigate_

"Leave me alone!" I screamed back. "Stupid friends," I murmured.

_  
and say what I don't mean_

I was outside, leaning against the walls. I looked at the sky, who was clear tonight. Is it my fault? Is all this my fault?

_  
I don't know how I got this way_

I heard Cornell's voice haunting me again.

_  
I'll never be alright_

Li suddenly stood near me. "Leave me alone, Li," I said.

_  
so I'm breaking the habit _

"No, Enjyu. You are my friend and I'm not going to leave you here alone." I wanted to speak again, but Li just said: "Even if you are starting to scream again, I won't go away." My lips smiled.

_I'm breaking the habit tonight  
_

However, memories of Cornell went back to my mind. "WHY?!"__

_I'll paint it on the walls_

I ran away. "ENJYU!" No, I shall not come back. Sorry Li! I ran to a mountain.

_  
cause I'm the one that falls_

When I was at the top, I looked to the ground. Much higher, than I thought.

_  
I'll never fight again_

I stepped back and then I ran to the cliff and jumped.

_  
and this is how it ends _

"_Hey, Enjyu what about a b-dabattle?" Cornell said._

I don't know what's worth fighting for

"_I hope you still can remember you're cheating in our match."_

_  
or why I have to scream_

"_But actually, if you really want to know it. I betrayed you. I went to the judge and said that you were cheating. And they believed me." _

_  
but now I have some clarity_

"_So now you jumped for nothing. And you will never see you're friends again." _

_  
to show you what I mean_

"_I hope you will enjoy, the landing."_

_  
I don't know how I got this way_

"_HAHAHAHA!"_

_  
I'll never be alright _

"ENJYU!"

_  
so I'm breaking the habit_

"ENJYU!"

_  
I'm breaking the habit _

"ENJYU! Why did you jump of the mountain?" I was lying in my friends arms. I heard Yamato and Gray discussing. Wen and Li were looking at me, Lienna and Mie were trying to feed me, Terry, who caught me, was trying to protect me and Armada was healing me. So now I'm here in the middle of the night, surrounded by my friends Li, Wen, Yamato, Bull, Lienna, Karat, Gray, Armada, Terry, Tommy and Mie. I am finally free from Cornell!

_  
I'm breaking the habit tonight_

Okay, I know it's not like it happened in the anime. But well it's not that worse. I only hope I didn't make many mistakes. Sorry for spelling.

Next songfic: Bull-When you believe

Normal Bull is thinking about the war.

Plz. review


	3. Story of Mie

**Disclaimer: I don't own B-daman or the characters or the song. Story of a girl is from Nine days.**

**Story of a girl**

Mie finds a letter with a nice poem.

It was a hard week for the children and me. I had to work and those children didn't even help me. Well to cause trouble, that's the only thing they did.

I walked to my room. The walls are empty. I only have an office, a bed, a chair and a wardrobe. I see something lying on my desk. A letter with a poem on it._  
_

_This is the story of a girl _

I wonder about what girl this is. She must be special!

_Who cried a river and drowned the whole world  
And while she looks so sad in photographs _

How sad…Reminds me at the time of Marda B. …_  
_

_I absolutely love her _

I wonder who this guy is…loving a girl that's always unhappy._  
_

_When she smiles _

Yeah, if she always sad, it must be pretty to see her smiling. I better should do that too…

"MUM!" Yamato screamed. I went to him. "What wrong, Yamato?" "Do you know what day it is today?" "Wednesday, why?" "What normally happens on Wednesday?" "Yamato just tell what you are trying to say!" Terry came to us. "He's trying to say, that it's Wednesday and that he wants to eat something special," Terry said. "WHAT?!" I yelled. "B-But mu-mum, you always cook something special for me on Wednesday," Yamato said.

_How many days in a year? _

"Yes young man, but that's only for us. And what about your friends??" We looked at the café. Every B-daplayer that Yamato had met during his journey was here. "Is that a yes?" Yamato asked. I looked down. Apparently, he was hoping I would cook something really special. But I am so tired of all this. A little help would be welcome. Knowing that everyday I live, no one would help me, is so sad.

_She woke up with hope but she only found tears  
_

"Mie?" "Yes Terry?" "We want to help you." "We?" I looked up and I saw Lienna, Li and Terry nodding. "Thank you." "Li? Terry? Lienna?" They turned to Armada. "Yes Armada?" "Could you help me today with the B-damans? You promised me yesterday." "Oh…" They all looked down.

_And I can be so insincere  
Making the promises never for real _

I was waiting for their choice. "Well since I promised my sensei first, I'm going to help him," Terry said and went to Armada. "Lienna?" Armada asked. "I promise I will help you tonight, Mie." And she went to Armada too. "Li?" Armada and I asked looking at the boy.

_As long as she stands there waiting  
_

"Umm… Well I…" "Yes?" Armada and I asked. "I promised it too both, so..." "You can't be at two places t the same time, Laddie," Terry said. "You first promised it to Armada, Li," Lienna said. Li sighed and walked with Armada, Lienna and Terry away. So no one who's going to help me today. And I'm so tired!

_Wearin' the holes in the soles of her shoes _

I sat down. Most of the B-daplayers were outside, looking at or playing a B-dabattle. I was alone in my café. And I felt myself being so alone, being left by my friends, a little bit desperate. My whole life is everyday the same. I can't remember the times it was different. But I know it was different a long time ago.

_How many days disappear?  
_

I need to do something, before I go insane. I went to my room again. You know, I really need a mirror in this room. Maybe then, I'm not alone anymore.

_You look in the mirror, so how do you choose?_

I went to my wardrobe. All my clothes were so old… I picked an old dress. I didn't fit anymore. I picked another and that fit, but it was so ugly. At least I found one, it fitted and it wasn't that ugly. But it wasn't like it used to be.

_Your clothes never wear as well the next day _

Yes, I really need a mirror. Then I could see how my hair falls.

_And your hair never falls in quite the same way _

"Let's see, where is that letter with that poem…" I seek, but I fell over my old shoes. "Oww sh, fck …"

_You never seem to run out of things to say_

I found it lying next to me.

_This is the story of a girl _

A girl… Maybe someone wanted to give it to Lienna. Or to me.

_Who cried a river and drowned the whole world  
And while she looks so sad in photographs _

Did I look so sad in photographs? No, I didn't, so it's not about me.

_I absolutely love her _

_When she smiles_

Oh an admirer, but for who? Me? Lienna? Karat? Someone who thinks Terry is a girl?

"Mie!" I better go check who needs me. It was Wen, Gray and Enjyu. "Yes boys?" "Do you know where Li is?" Wen asked. "And Lienna?" Gray asked. "And Terry?" Enjyu asked. "They're helping Armada. But boys can I ask for a favor. Can you help me with cooking?" I smiled, I finally found someone who's going to help me. I looked at the boys, but they already left me alone again.

_How many lovers would stay? _

This is so…. I sighed. These days are always the same. No wonder I get tired. And then the fact, that no one wants to help me.

_Just to put up with this shit day after day _

"MUM! Is dinner almost ready?" Yamato yelled through the house. Thus that boy don't know where to stop? "I'm coming Yamato!" I entered the café. "What's wrong now?" "I'm starving mum…" "But it's not even time to eat, Yamato!"

_How did we wind up this way? _

"But I'm hungry." "And I said that you had to wait!" "HUNGRY!" "YAMATO!" We started to arguing each other. "YOU ARE SUCH A STUPID MUM! I WISH YOU HAD NEVER FOUND ME!" Yamato screamed before he left me alone.

_Watchin' our mouths for the words that we say _

Li, Terry, Gray, Wen, Enjyu and Lienna came to look what happened. I told them about it. "I'll go find Yamato," Gray said, "He went to far." "I'm with you laddie!" "I better go check out too," Enjyu said. Terry, Gray and Enjyu were gone. Wen wanted to help serving the guests. Lienna went to the market. Li helped choosing something to cook. "You think so?" I sniffed. "Of course, everybody likes pancakes. We only need to wait until Lienna is back."

_As long as we stand here waitin' _

"I'm so tired Li." "I know Mie." "Wait didn't you had to help Armada?" "Oh Wen, Gray and Enjyu helped a bit, so we were sooner ready." Finally help…

_Wearin' the clothes of the souls that we choose _

Lienna came back with the messages that she didn't had enough money. "What? But it isn't that expensive!" I said. "I know, so I told him that!" "Him?" Li asked. "The one who wanted to ask the double price for it." "What?" I screamed. "Come!" I grabbed Lienna and Li and I started to walk to the market with them.

_How do we get there today? _

We came inside in the market. "Can I help you?" the man asked. "Yes you can," I said, "Why did you ask the double price at this girl?" I pointed at Lienna. "Ma'am, you're whining. I told the girl that she had to pay the normal price + some extra." "Why she?" "Not only her ma'am. Every girl here has to pay more." "That's sexist!" "You have to know your place, woman. Now if you excuse me." And he left me alone.

_When we're walkin' too far for the price of our shoes  
_

_I_ sighed. My place? Am I unworthy? B-damage help me! "Mie," Lienna comforted. "I will buy those ingredients," Li said.

_Your clothes never wear as well the next day _

At home, Lienna, Li and Terry(he was back) started to cook. "Thanks guys," I said when I walked into the kitchen. "No need to thank, Laddie!" Another day, but this time a good day. They all helped me!

_And your hair never falls in quite the same way _

Well everyone except… BANG! "YAMATO!" everyone yelled. I looked into the café. Yamato had chased Tommy and landed on the table. The table was broken. "YAMATO!" I screamed. "How do you dare to do this to me?"

_You never seem to run out of things to say _

Can you believe it? First he ask if I want to make something special today for all of his friends and now he screwed it! I need to calm down, don't I? "Calm down Mie." I knew it… "I'll help you." Lienna said. She went with me to my room. "Hey what's this?" she said and grabbed the poem.

_"This is the story of a girl  
_

_Who cried a river and drowned the whole world  
_

_And while she looks so sad in photographs  
_

_I absolutely love her  
_

_When she smiles"_

Lienna stopped reading. "This is nice," she said. "You have an admirer!" I shook my head. "Someone must have lay it wrong. I guess it belongs to you." And I wanted to give her the poem, but she said she couldn't accept that.

_And your clothes never wear as well the next day_

"There is going to be a party tonight in the B-Coliseum. And a band will play songs. Maybe this is an invitation to that party from someone…" Lienna said. "You think?" She nodded. "I don't have a dress and my hair isn't very well done." "I'll help you, okay?" I nodded.

_And your hair never falls in quite the same way  
_

When Lienna was ready with me, we went downstairs. Li and Wen were serving drinks around, Gray was protecting the kitchen from Yamato, Terry was in the kitchen cooking and Enjyu was holding Yamato back.

No one noticed something. Good! After dinner, most of the B-daplayers left to go to the party. Lienna made herself up. Li and Terry helped me cleaning up. "Okay, everything is clean. Let's go to the party!" I said. "You mum? You know that you have to have a partner," Yamato said. "So?" "You think someone wants you?" Yamato asked. Terry sighed, Gray shook his head and Wen slapped his forehead. "YAMATO!" I screamed.

_You never seem to run out of things to say_

After a little incident with Yamato, I went to the party. "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the first party for B-daplayers. And we start immediately with the first song 'The story of a girl'," the announcer said. Maybe Lienna is right.

_"This is the story of a girl  
_

_Who cried a river and drowned the whole world  
_

_And while she looks so sad in photographs  
_

_I absolutely love her_

_This is the story of a girl  
_

_Whose pretty face she hid from the world  
_

_And while she looks so sad and lonely there  
_

_I absolutely love her_

_This is the story of a girl  
_

_Who cried a river and drowned the whole world  
_

_And while she looks so sad in photographs  
_

_I absolutely love her  
_

_When she smiles"  
_

The song ended. "This song was for Mie Delgado. Mie if you are there, remember to forget the sad things and to remember the fine things. And now the next on 'When you believe'," the announcer said. My cheeks were flushed, when I heard him calling my name. "Hi Mie!" "Oh hi Li. Did the announcer just said that that song was for me?" He nodded. "But from who?" I asked at myself. "Someone who wants to say that you are beautiful when you smile," Li guessed. I nodded. "Thanks Li. For all the help." "You're welcome."

That evening I heard Li talking to Lienna and Terry. "So she heard the song?" Terry asked. "Yes, she did," Li said. "And what did she say?" Lienna asked. "She asked if she had heard it good." "And?" Terry asked. "She also asked from who it was." "And did you tell it was you?" Lienna and Terry asked. "No," Li sighed. "You don't have to shame you, Li. Nothing's wrong with being in love with someone," Lienna comforted him. "But she older than me, a lot older…" Li protested. "Come on laddie. There is no age on love!" Terry said. I heard footsteps in my direction. Li opened the door where I was listening. Li looked down and left me standing there. Terry went after him. Lienna talked to me about the whole thing.

After that I ran outside to see Li. I really needed to talk to him. When he noticed me, he wanted to leave again. But I stopped him. I kneeled down so I could see in his eyes. He shaked. "Why do you shake so hard?" I asked. "I h-have it cold," he lied. "Did you write that song?" "Yes…" I slowly went closer to him and kissed him on his lips. A soft and quick kiss. After the kiss, we went back inside. "Goodnight," I wished him. "Goodnight…"

I smiled. For the first time this day I really felt for smiling none stop!

_When she smiles_

* * *

Review! 


End file.
